


Logical

by obstinatrix



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Telepathy, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: Tension and stress are, Tuvok argues, detrimental to a captain's capacity for efficient decision-making. He offers to help. Janeway takes him up on it.





	Logical

The first time Janeway heard the suggestion emerge nonchalantly from Tuvok's lips, she had responded, quite naturally, with disbelief. Yes, Mark had taken himself out of the equation, but the fact remained that she was captain of this vessel, Tuvok's superior officer, and Tuvok a married man decades her senior; and they were such _old friends_ \--

\-- and Tuvok had tilted his head, his face implacable, and said, as if it were obvious, "Forgive me, Captain, but is this not why we have -- friends? To help us when we need it?" 

His eyes had been so wide and dark and unblinking, familiar and alien, that Janeway could say nothing. 

"To lead efficiently, a captain must not harbour unnecessary tension. This is only logical." He held out a hand. "Let me help you." 

He reached out, careful; brushed her stomach with the backs of his fingers, and the touch of his mind flickering against hers made her breath catch: _letmehelpletmehelpletmehelp_

__"All right," she'd heard herself say, fingers trembling as they sought out the hidden zipper in the front of the uniform jacket. "All right, Tuvok. I trust you." Of everyone on this starship, above all things._ _

__And, of course, he had been right. Why had she ever doubted? Dependable, incredible Tuvok: he was always right. Now, when the chime sounded to announce his scheduled arrival, it made her stomach tense in anticipation. The uniform jacket and undershirt had already been long discarded; Janeway reclined on the couch in grey vest and trousers, her feet bare. "Come in."_ _

__Tuvok looked, as always, impeccable, the line of his back ramrod straight, but Janeway fancied she could see something shifting in the dark eyes, a flicker of answering pleasure. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking -- she couldn't have done this if she'd thought it was nothing but a duty to him; if she'd thought it was taking advantage. Tuvok was so damnably hard to read, but there were little tells: the way his nostrils would flare, or his breath quicken, barely perceptibly. He did not do this under duress._ _

__"Captain," Tuvok said. It was on the tip of Janeway's tongue to berate him for the formal address, but then he was sinking to his knees, and she put aside the redress for later._ _

__He never hurried, something Janeway, in the back of her mind, often wondered upon: surely the most logical thing, if the goal of all this was to diminish the stress of the commanding officer, would be to get her off quick and hard. But Tuvok always took his time in tugging the pants down her legs, pressing his face to the damp cotton of her panties. His eyes fluttered closed, and Janeway palmed his dark cheek, admiring the high promontory of the cheekbone and the arch of the brow. His breath was hot against her, and when his long fingers caught at the waistband of her panties, drawing them down, she shivered and spread her thighs in open invitation._ _

__She hadn't expected this from him, at first. It seemed a curiously unnecessary sexual pursuit for a species that went into heat once every seven years; but Tuvok had explained to her, with almost scathing patience, that the _pon farr_ was for mating: all the years in between each season were dedicated to pleasure, and pleasure alone. And then his clever mouth had sealed around the nub of her clit, his fingers crooking inside her, and all thoughts of comparative xenobiology had been abandoned. _ _

__Still, it was incredible to watch: the dark lashes settled against Tuvok's cheeks as he spread her wide with his fingers, jaw going wide as he ate at her. She could hear, as well as feel, the slickness of it: he groaned against her, the barest inhalation, as his tongue crooked up, exploratory, from her cunt to the nub of her clit, and back again, until she was breathless, lifting her hips against his face. His hair was too short to grip, and her fingers clawed against his scalp, but he seemed to understand well enough: probably he was reading the intense _nownownow_ pouring out of her mind. At any rate, he pushed two fingers sweetly inside of her, curving them downward to pull at her pelvic bone, and his lips found her clit, sucking hard. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers; she could feel the urge deep in her pelvis to squeeze harder, as if pushing the climax out. _ _

__"Tuvok --"_ _

__She thumped a fist on the couch and he sucked harder, beginning to fuck her in earnest; his fingers pushed down hard inside of her, rubbing against the internal structure of her clitoris until she could feel the orgasm rising up inside her and his voice in her mind: _comecomecomecome_ _ _

__She came, like a wave breaking upon rocks, pressing her hips up hard against his face and holding his scalp while he lapped at her through it, squeezing her thigh and murmuring soothing wordless lullabies into her mind._ _

__Afterwards, she could never help laughing. At first, this had puzzled and bemused him: clearly, something Vulcan women did not do. They'd discussed Vulcan monogamy, once -- although Vulcans _mated_ only with one other, they had no taboos about casual sex, which made sense, Janeway thought, as the psychic bond between mates was unbreakable and permanent. So, Tuvok had taken many women to bed, but apparently none whose response to orgasm was invariably a fit of laughter. By now, though, he was used to it, and simply leaned his cheek against her thigh to wait it out, looking up at her indulgently while she petted his face and breathed. _ _

__Eventually, she came back to herself. "Here, Tuvok -- come here."_ _

__She reached down, rubbing at the bulge in his uniform where his erection distended the lines of the fabric. As always, he pulled back slightly, a tic jumping in his jaw._ _

__"It is not necessary, Captain."_ _

__"Please." She smoothed her hand over the line of his cock in a wide circle. "I want to. Please?"_ _

__As always, he broke down at that. The zippers and buttons of his uniform trousers were familiar to her hands, now, and when she slid a hand inside to take hold of him, Tuvok groaned, a sound Janeway tucked away in the back of her mind for safe-keeping. He was so hot in her hand, hotter than a human, and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder as she worked him: long, hard strokes, he liked, gripping more tightly than other men she'd known. But then, most of Janeway's past sexual partners had been women, so she couldn't be sure if this was a Vulcan predilection or simply Tuvok himself, his body arched and trembling as she squeezed him and thumbed at the slick head of his cock, pressing kisses to the arch of his eyebrow and the fine skin of his cheekbone until he shuddered in her arms, and came._ _

__He would never kiss, she had noticed, unless asked. It was a human custom, he said; sometimes, she would catch him running his fingertips against hers, and then pulling away quite suddenly. But if she tipped up his face and asked for it -- "Please, Tuvok --" he would let her, his mouth parting to meet hers and his tongue crooking inquisitively against the roof of her mouth. The sea-salt taste of him was pleasant, and Janeway leaned into him, seeking more of it, feeling the familiar pulse of fondness in the pit of her stomach. She didn't love Tuvok; that wasn't it at all; but she _liked_ him so very much that it was almost better. She couldn't remember ever having felt this way about a man before, this level of trust. It made her cunt clench, and she took him by the wrist and guided his hand back between her thighs, arching up until her clit touched his fingertips, a hot little shock of connection. _ _

__The corner of his mouth, she could almost fancy, turned up. "Again, Captain?"_ _

__"Get that tension out, Tuvok."_ _

__One eyebrow quirked, and he circled her hard and slow, just the right way to make her gasp and jerk against his hand. "As you say, sir."_ _


End file.
